To Get the One you Want
by Turkos
Summary: With advice from his friends Remus figures that he has to get more confidence and cockyness to get the one he wants. He has to act more like Sirius. It's just one problem, Sirius is the one he wants. M/M
1. Chapter 1

This is my first fanfiction written in English and as you can guess, English isn't my mother-tounge so there's a risk that it will contain several spelling misstakes and grammar misstakes. if you find any of them, or rather when you find them, please let me know :)

well, enjoy!

Oh, as you all know I don't own Harry Potter or any other characters.

Puss och Kram! And please, send me an review and make my day :)

* * *

><p>Remus Lupin sat in one of the couches in Gryffidnors' common room deeply engrossed with a book. He held a quill and once in a while he looked up from the book and wrote something on a piece of parchment.<p>

James and Sirius came through the portrait hole. They were both soaking wet. They saw Remus sitting in front of the fireplace and went laughing towards him, while the dripping water made a track behind them. Remus quickly grabbed the parchment and put it in his bag, just in time to save it from becoming sludge on the table when James and Sirius sat down and soaked everything within a radius of a meter from where they sat. Remus smiled at them:

"What have happened to you?"

Sirius gave him a huge smile and said:

I thought that Prongs showed off a little too much in front of Evans, so I figured he needed to be cooled down and threw him in the lake.

James said, him as well having a huge smile on his face: "And then Lily thought Sirius needed to cool down a bit and threw him in the lake as well". The three of themwere laughing. "it's a hard-nosed girl you've fallen in love with Prongs" Sirius said brightly.

Remus smiled at them and said "You should go and get changed, you're soaking the entire common room.

They went up to their dorm and got changes. After that James hurried away to find Lily and Sirius went down to Remus in front of the fire. He sat down next to him in the couch, careful to not sit in the most soaked spots.

"You're studying to much Moony" he said and frowned.

"whose schoolwork would you copy if I wasn't?" said Remus with a warm smile. Sirius grinned and ruffled Remus' hair: "you're so right" he said. Their eyes met and something tingled I Remus stomach. He looked away and tried to shake the feeling of. He had started to feel so weird when he was around Sirius lately, like something in his stomach had come to life.

"what's up Moony, you look quite troubled?" Sirius asked.

Oh, damned Sirius who suddenly had become so clear-sighted Remus thought. Sirius usually didn't notice things, but now all of a sudden he noticed far to much.

"Oh, it's nothing. I'm just tired. You're right, i shouldn't study more today. I thnk I'll go for a walk to clear my head up, Remus said.

"I'll come with you" Sirius said gladly and jumped out of the couch. "It's no fun to sit here all by myself".

They went throught the portrait hole, took the stairs down and went out from the castle. They went towards the lake when they saw James and Lily sitting by the shore.

"I'm glad for James that Lily changed her mind and went out with him at last" Sirius said "he would have been devastated if she hadn't, even if he would never admit that. He's madly in love"

Remus smiled "As it looks, so is she"

They continued walking for a while before they went back to the Gryffindor tower.

"i'm dead-tired" Sirius said and threw himself up the stair to the boys dorm. When remus entered he saw that Sirius had thrown himself on the bed. His hair was scattered all around him.

When he heard that remus entered, Sirius turned to one side "you're so slowly Moony" he said with a wild glimps in his eye. Remus recognized that look. Something was up. That was the marouders look.

His thoughts was interupted by a snooring prom Peters' bed.

"let's wake him up" Sirius said with a prankish look in his eyes.

"is that really a good idea?" Remus said hesitantly "it isn't kind of nice to wake somebody up".

"come on Moony, show some marauders' spirit" . when remus still was hesitating Sirius gave him the puppy eyes. Remus stomach started tingling again, a lot. It was like a bunch of butterflies had decided to fly in just that moment. "oh, all right" he said reluctantly.

They carefully lifted Peter out of the bed. He slept like a log and didn't even notice that the bed disappeared underneath him. They carried him to the bathroom and put him down under the shower. At the moment remus was about to change his mind Sirius turned on cold water. Peter woke up with a scream. Confused he looked around the room with his rat like eyes and Sirius said "You're late to detention with McGonagall. You'd better hurry!"  
>Peter stared at him with fear and ran through the common room and out through the portrait hole.<p>

"that wasn't nice Padfoot" Remus said, but he couldn't resist smiling.

"He can take a joke" Sirius sais "How long do you think it takes before he gets it?"

It didn't take long. A few minutes later they all were gathered in their dorm, James included. James was laughing, a lot, while Sirius told him about the prank. Even Wormtail had calmed down enoght to laugh about, at least until he fell asleep only a few minutes later. It didn't take long before the rest of the boys had fallen asleep as well. This night Remus dreamt about Sirius for the first time.

_Sirius sat in a couch in the common room, looking at the fire. Remus went down from the boys dorm and approached the couch. Sirius turned around when he heard steps. He gave Remus a huge smile and rose from the couch. The smile changes, it got…hungry. Sirius went closer to Remus and stopped in front of him._

"_What are you doing, Padfoot?"_

_Remus didn't get an answer. Sirius leant against him, put a hand behind his neck and carefully pulled him closer. Their lips met in a soft kiss. The kiss got more intense and Remus pulled hid pinger trough Sirius long dark hair. So soft.  
>Sirius lent forward and whispered into Remus ear…<em>

"_Fuck" Remus thought as he woke up "I'm in love with Sirius Black"._


	2. Chapter 2

_This became a short chapter, but if you sent me a bunch of reviews I'll make the next one a long one :)_

_English isn't my first language, and this is the first time i write a story in english, so i would really apreciate if you tell me about all the spelling and grammar mistaces I do :) If you don't I won't improve :p_

_Well, read and enjoy_

Turkos

* * *

><p>It was Saturday. Remus sat by the Gryffindors table and felt very uncomfortable. James and Peter sat across the table, and on Remus' left side sat Sirius. Remus felt like Sirius was sitting way to close. Sirius had a discussion about Quidditch with James. He was gesturing while he talked, and once in a while his knee touched Remus' knee. Remus felt like someone lit a fire inside him every time it happened. He didn't know what to do, where to go. The stress made him sweat. <p>

"What's up Moony?" James asked "You look like you've got a fever or something". 

"I… I don't feel so well" Remus stumbled "I think I need some fresh air. I'll go outside for a walk". He hurried away from the great hall and went outside. _What's wrong with me?_ He thought while he walked towards the lake. He sat down below a tree. He liked sitting there, it was… peaceful. Absent he draw figures in the sand while he was thinking. He reflected over his dream and what it meant. At least he had got an explanation to the odd tingling he had felt in his stomach while being close to Sirius. The question was: what would he do now?

"Hi Moony" James came and sat down next to him "What's going on? You've been acting strange the entire day".

"I… I don't know" Remus said.

"Love problems?"

"W-what?" Remus looked surprised at James. James really wasn't a clear-sighted kind of person. If he had been one he would have given up on Evans a long time ago, and now he saw right through Remus, right away.

"You've covered the entire beach with hearts" James made a gesture towards Remus hand to clarify his statement.

"Oh" Remus said stupidly. What should he do now? He couldn't tell James that he was in love with Sirius, that he dreamt about Sirius… he couldn't even continue on this thought, things would get quite inconvenient if he did.

"Is it that girl in Huffelpuff? The one you worked with on the potions class?"

"What? No… not her. I'm sorry Prongs, but I'd rather not tell anyone who it is".

James looked worried "It's not Lily, right?"

"No, not Lily" said Remus and James seemed to relax.

"Then what's the problem? She doesn't want you?" Sense of tact wasn't James strongest feature.

"_She_" remus decided to pretend it was a she "doesn't know". He figured he just as well could talk with Prongs about it. It couldn't hurt as long as nobody knew that _she_ was really a _he_, that _she_ was Sirius Black.

"I really don't know what to do, Prongs. I've never been in love before". He laid down in the sand with a sigh. "I really don't want to make a fool of myself. A part of me just wants to forget everything and pretend like nothing, but it's impossible". He looked at James "I think of hi…her all the time." He flushed and looked away; he had been very close to say him. Luckily enough James didn't notice.

"My dear Moony" James said solemnly:"At the beginning, everybody is afraid. But you don't have to be". He looked at Remus twinkly-eyed, he was up to something "I promise I'll make you learn all tricks there are. When I'm finished with you you'll be able to get anyone you want. You'll be the Hogwarts Canasova.

"Canasova?"

"Yes, you know, that muggle who got every woman he wanted. The one you and Lily talked about the other day"

"You mean Casanova?"

"Names are not important, the point is that I'll make you irresistible, and then you'll get the one your heart desires at no time at all" James said gladly.

"It is a nice thought, James, but it took you quite a while to get Lily. I really doubt you can teach me how to do it".

"Oh Moony, you've got no faith in me. I'm not the one who will teach you, but I've got contacts. I'll make Hogwarts current Casanova to help you".

"You mean…."

"Yes" said James "let's go talk to Sirius"


	3. Chapter 3

"So, Moony, James told me you need my help"

Sirius stood in front of the fireplace, turned toward one of the couches in the common room. In the couch sat James and one utterly uncomfortable Remus.

"Well…uhm…" Remus murmured.

"Take it easy Moony" Sirius gave him a huge smile "When I'm finished with you you'll be absolutely irresistible".

Sirius confidentially put his hand on Remus shoulder. Remus felt a heat grow inside him and tried desperately to think about something else than the heat from Sirius hand.

"But for me to be able to do so you must promise to do everything I tell you to do" Sirius pretended to give Remus a grave look "Promise"

"I promise"

"Perfect" Sirius rubbed his hands "I need some time to think this through, so let's say we start tomorrow. Be by the room of requirement at 7 p.m".

With that Remus was able to let out a deep breath. The hand had left his shoulder and he was able to think again. He still had one problem. He had to control himself to be able not to show Sirius his emotins, while Sirius showed him all his seduction skills. _Remus Lupin, you've got a huge problem_he thought.

The door to the room of requirement opened and Remus went inside. James had decided to come as well, with the argument that it couldn't hurt to take an advice or two from the master. Peter had chosen to stay in the common room. Seduction wasn't his thing he said. 

Sirius was already in the room when they entered. One of the walls consisted of a huge mirror. Remus just wanted to disappear. Even before they had even started Sirius looked absolutely irresistible with his long dark hair, his broad shoulders and that amazing smile of his. Sirius liked to be the one who knew things the best, and this really was right down his alley.

"So" he said " The first thing you need to learn is how to catch someone's interest. It can be really hard if you don't do it right" he sent James a meaning look "but if you just know how to do it, it's a piece of cake". He gave them a huge smile and Remus felt his kneed tremble. _Shit._

James just snorted at Sirius hint and nonchalantly lent toward one of the walls "What do you want us to do Padfoot?"

Sirius made them stretch and walk towards the mirror. He claimed it was important to have a good posture, because a good posture made you look confident, and confidence was a major part of seduction "If you look confident you will gain people's attention without even talking to them and that will make the seduction so much easier"

When Sirius thought they had practiced enough he said "that will due for today. We'll continue tomorrow". He put his teacher roll aside and said with a huge smile "isn't this so much fun?"

The seduction lessons continued. Every night they sneaked away to the room of requirement and practiced, and during the days Sirius once in a while whispered to them to look more confident, and it didn't take long until their practice got result.

Remus noticed one day while walking down the hallway with his friends that a group of girls watched him. They gave him the look they usually saved for Sirius the charmer only.

"Did you see that Moony" Sirius whispered excited after they had passed the girls, who had started giggling hysterically when they saw the marodeurs. Remus heard them whisper his name in a dreaming voice. He couldn't deny it felt amazing to get some of the attention that was usually directed to Sirius and in some part James, but he still wasn't satisfied. He wanted Sirius even more badly now, but he still didn't know how to get him. He had to come up with a plan, and that soon.

* * *

><p><strong><em>So, finally another chapter is up! I just want to tell you how stunned and happy I am for all of you who has added this story to your story alerts, thank you! :)<em>**

_Oh, and if you want to make even more happy you could sent me a review_ :) _Tell me about all the things i did wrong or did right or about spelling or grammar misstakes, or just say hello :)_


	4. Chapter 4

Remus left the ancient runes classroom. He thought about a conversation he had had with James and Sirius earlier that day. During the lunch they had discussed the "seduction class".

This particular day James and Sirius had talked about the huge progress Remus had done. They were incredible proud over him they said, and it gave Remus self-confidence a huge boost.

"Hi Remus" a shy voice said from behind and woke him up from his thoughts. Surprised Remus turned around. It was a girl in the same year as him. He thought she was a Ravenclaw, but he couldn't remember her name.

"Hi" he answered insecurely, but remembered what Sirius had taught him and tried to give her a charming smile. He felt like he just made a face, but if she noticed it she didn't say anything about it.

"The class was terribly hard today, wasn't it?" She leant towards him and blinked with her big green eyes.

Remus, not noticing that she was flirting with him started to explain to her. They walked down the corridor side by side until the end of the hallway where they should walk in different directions. She stopped and looked down at her feet.

"I think it's so hard with ancient runes." she said and looked up at him "But you are really good at it Remus. Couldn't you help me? I'm really struggling with this essay and… well..."

"Off course can I help you" Remus said. "What about tomorrow? In the library?"

"That sounds great" she said smilingly "I'll see you tomorrow then".

* * *

><p>"She was flirting with you Remus!" James and Sirius were excited. From their point of view this was the best thing that could have happened, a proof that Sirius classes were giving a result. Remus felt quite uncomfortable where he sat in the boys dorms and told his friends of what had happened.<p>

"I should tell her that we can't meet tomorrow." He said.

"No Remus, you can't back down now." Sirius said "This is perfect."

"in which way is this perfect?

"It gives you a chance to practice what I've learned you. You can see it as a final test."

"But… she's not the one I love." Remus protested.

"You don't have to love her. It doesn't need to be anything serious Moony, just a kiss. A kiss doesn't have to mean anything."

Remus looked away and mumbled something.

"What did you say Moony?" Sirius asked.

"I said that I don't know how to do it. I've never kissed anyone before." Remus had never cared about this stuff, but now, for the first time he wished that he had. He felt quite uncomfortable knowing what a lack of experience he had in comparison to Sirius and James.

When no one said anything Remus looked up and saw how James and Sirius give each other a look. That, for some reason, made him nervous. Something told him that he wouldn't like whatever made them give each other that look.

"We'll teach you" said James and both him and Sirius smiled.

"Y-you will teach me?" Remus felt his throat go dry. _Sirius is going to teach me how to kiss!_ He thought panicking. I'm going to give my feelings away and...and…

"Don't look so terrified Moony, you have to admit that it's better that we teach you than that you go and kiss some girl who tells the entire school what a bad kisser you are."

"Tell? Bad?" the nervousness had made Remus brain to shut off.

"Yes Moony." James said lightly "All girls on this school want you. When you kiss someone everyone will know about it. Whoever you kiss is going to brag, and tell her curious friends about how it was."

Remus felt terrified, all the new-gained attention wasn't that nice anymore.

"Do they talk about you too?" he asked ruefully.

"Off course they do." Sirius said confidently "They tell each other how awesome we are, and that makes even more girls to want us." He smiled widely "We are irresistible, and you will be that too Moony. I've promised you that. But to do that you have to do as I say, and now I say that you are going to learn how to kiss. Now watch and see how I and Prongs do it."

"But… what are Lily going to say if you two kiss?"

"Lily knows I don't want anyone but her" James said calmly "she doesn't mind me helping I friend, especially not you Moony, she likes you. But if it makes you feel better I can ask her to over."

"N-now, that's not necessary." Remus was out of ideas. He had no other choice than to do this and to hope that he didn't give away his feelings for Sirius, or any form of not expected reaction to Sirius and James kissing.

Sirius sat down in front of James, gave Remus a look to see that he was watching and lent forward to kiss James. Remus felt like time stopped, and at the same time his pulse ran to double its normal speed. This was the hottest thing he had ever seen, but at the same time it made him feel terribly jealous.

Sirius and James ended the kiss and looked at Remus. Sirius smiled and said "now it's your turn" and went aside so that Remus would be able to sit in front of James.

Remus went up on shaky legs and sat down in front of James. He had no idea what he was supposed to do. Questioningly he looked at Sirius.

"Just try to copy what we did" Sirius said encouraging.

"Remus looked terrified at James who gave him an encouraging smile. Remus took a deep breath and lent forward.

When their lips met Remus started panicking. He didn't know what to do and tried to pull away, but Sirius had laid his hand behind Remus' neck and made it impossible for Remus to move.

"You can't back down without even trying Moony." He said "Try to drag your fingers through Prongs hair. That's nice, people usually like that"

_Sirius knew I would try to back out_ was Remus first thought, then: _drag my fingers through his hair?_ He tried to concentrate on the kiss with James. James started to move his lips and Remus clumsily tried to copy his movements at the same time as he reached for James hair. _I can't be doing this right. It's like I'm petting a cat_.  
>Sirius let go of Remus neck and Remus pulled away from James.<p>

Remus felt incredibly shy and didn't know where to look, so he started looking at his own knees.

"It was good for being a first try" James said encouraging "but I can tell that you're nervous. You're way to stiff. You have to relax."

"There's no chance that I will learn how to become a good kisser in such a short time. You've had years of practice, I've got a day. No wonder I'm nervous." Remus said abject. He didn't want to give away the main reason for his nervousness: the fear to give away his feelings for Sirius.

"Take it easy Moony" Sirius said "we sais that we will teach you. And you know, the trick isn't the kiss, it is to build up an expectation for the kiss, to make it exciting. Then the kiss itself will feel like it's much better than it actually is."

"Yes, she won't care that you're a terrible kisser Moony." James said, untactful as ever.

"You said I was okay?" Remus felt very insecure. He just wanted to disappear.

"Smooth Prongs, very smooth" Sirius said, but didn't quite manage to sound angry. "I'll show you Moony". He gave James a look and they changed place.

"First you have to try to get eye-contact" he said and looked into Remus eyes. Remus felt all dizzy. Sirius eyes were so beautiful, all framed with long dark eye lashes. He never wanted this moment to go away.

Sirius lent slightly forward and put a strand of hair behind Remus ear. The gentle touch made Remus shiver and he hoped that Sirius didn't notice. When the strand of hair was behind Remus ear Sirius stroked his chin gently and laid his hand on Remus neck. He closed his eyes and lent closer to Remus. When he was so close that their lips almost met he stopped. Remus heart beat like crazy. He wished nothing more than to close the distance between them and taste Sirius lips. They looked so soft, his breath was so enchanting.

The charm was broken by Peter who opened the door and stopped on the doorstep. He gave them all a surprised look and backed out from the room. The boys in the room burst out into laughter.

"We should go to sleep" James said "it's a big day for Moony tomorrow".

Remus nodded but didn't say anything. He didn't believe in his ability to speak. Sirius lips had been too close to his, so tempting. When he went to his bed he could smell Sirius breath, could feel the warmth of his face so close to Remus.

Earlier he had just wished to be close to Sirius. Now it wasn't a wish anymore, it was a demand. He knew what he had to do, now he just needed to get the courage to do it.

He had to use all knowledge he had about Sirius, and every trick he had learned from him to manage with what he was planning to do.

_I'm going to seduce Sirius_ he thought. _And it will take all my courage to do it_.


	5. Chapter 5

Remus woke up early the next day, all stressed and nervous_. All I'll do is to help her with the essay in ancient runes_ he thought, but deep inside he knew that both his friends and the girl expected something more to happen.

He went up from his bed and looked around the dorm. The other boys were still asleep. Even Peter was in the room. He must have sneaked in after the other boys went to sleep.

Remus went to the bathroom to brush his teeth. When he was finished he decided to try to style his hair. It was something he had never done before, but at this moment it felt important. He needed something to do to control his nerves. He remembered that during one of their seduction lessons Sirius had pointed out the importance of a good looking hair for the self-confidence. _I need all the self-confidence I can get_ Remus thought.

He started to comb his hair backwards, but felt right away that it wasn't right for him so he tried to comp it at one side_. It's not working_ he thought and dragged his finger through his hair. It looked like a disaster.

The door opened and someone got in.

"But Moony, what have you done with your hair?"

The sound of Sirius voice made Remus stomach tickle. Yesterday night had made Remus crush on Sirius grow like crazy.

"I tried to style it, but it became a disaster" Remus looked helplessly at Sirius.

"Take it easy Moony, I'll help you. What you need is hair products. You can't get amazing hair without it. I'll go and get mine and then we'll fix this."

Remus smiled lightly. If someone knew about hair it was Sirius. Sirius hair always looked amazing.

Sirius came back carrying a lot of different tubes and cans.

"Now, Moony, your hair is going to become absolutely fantastic." Sirius said happily and started to put right the mess Remus had done to his hair. Remus just sat and enjoyed the feeling of Sirius fingers in his hair. He felt how Sirius put different hair products in it and wondered what he actually was doing.

"And… done." Sirius turned Remus around towards the mirror.

"Wow" that was all Remus could say. "Sirius, when it comes to hair you're a god."

"I know" Sirius said contently "that's why my hair always looks amazing."

Remus just smiled lightly and shook his head. It was just so typically Sirius. But Remus knew that even though Sirius could appear very self-centered he was a really caring person on the inside.

"I should probably go" Remus said reluctantly. When Sirius had entered the room the nervousness had disappeared, but now it came back even worse. He went towards the door.

"Moony"

"Yes?" he turned towards Sirius.

"You'll be splendid." Sirius smiled lightly "Go get her you beast".

* * *

><p>Remus sat down by a table in an uncrowded part of the library. He knew that it was most likely that all of school would knew about this "study session" in just a few hours, so that were they sat didn't really matter, but he didn't feel like having an audience to it anyway.<p>

"Hi Remus"

He looked up. _It's time_ he thought and tried to remember what Sirius had taught him.

"Hi" he answered and made another try to a charming smile. He managed to do it better this time. This, together with his new hairstyle, made Remus feel more and more confident.

"Have a seat and let's start"

The girl sat down, put her books on the table and took parchment, ink and a quill out of her bag.

"I really can't understand how we will manage to write 4 feet about the runes of the Vikings" she said "Were their runes even magical?"

Remus lent slightly forward "Not all of them, and the ones who were rarely were as powerful as the ones of the Celtics, but they actually had a few that were quite extraordinary." He was gesturing while he talked. At the moment he felt that he knew exactly what he was doing and that made him relax.

They sat like that for a while, discussing and writing. Remus dragged his hand through his hair. _Like Sirius does_ he thought. This made the girl stiffen for a second before she managed to take control over herself again. A moment later he knee touches Remus knee. Now it was Remus time to stiffen. All of a sudden he didn't feel as confident as he did a moment ago. It was obvious that she had made their knees touch on purpose. Remus got an impulse to snatch away his knee, but he knew that he couldn't if he should manage to get through with this. He tried to convince himself that it was only a kiss, noting more, and a kiss wasn't that bad, right?

He decided it was about time to make this happen, before he bailed out. He had gotten all of the signs Sirius had told him to look after, she wanted to be kissed, and Remus wanted to get this over with.

"I think this is enough of school for today, don't you?" he said as nonchalantly as he could and closed his book.

He got up.

"You did well today" he said with a light smile as he helped her up from her chair. When she got up he felt how close they were to each other. Their eyes met – this was the time.

He carefully stroked a strand of her hair behind her ear. He tried to remember what Sirius had taught him, without thinking about how it would be if Sirius was the one he was about to kiss, and put his hand behind her neck. After a bit of hesitation he put his other hand on her waist and lent forward. He stopped when their lips were just a couple of inches from each other and hesitated. While he did so the girl closed the distance between their lips. She started to move her lips and Remus tried to get into her rhythm. He thought it went quite well, until he suddenly felt a tongue who tried to get into his mouth. He didn't expect that to happen, and didn't know what to do. Surprised he pulled away.

"I… I can't do this, I'm sorry" he said and started to walk away. He took a look over his shoulder, the girl stood there and looked surprised at him. "I'm really sorry" he said before he left.

_I need to talk to someone, I can't do this anymore_ he thought. _I need to find Lily_.

He found Lily sitting in a corner in the common room, reading a book. Surprisingly James wasn't there at the moment.

"Hi Remus" Lily said with a smile "are you back all ready? James told me you were on a date, didn't it go well?"

"Well, it wasn't really a date" Remus hesitated "and about that, could I talk to you about something?"

"Of course Remus, what's bothering you?"

"It's… it's kind of a personal thing. You have to promise not to tell anyone."

"Of course"

He talked so fast that he almost stumbled on the words, but was afraid to speak slower in case he would bail out: "I think I'm gay and in love with Sirius Black."

"Is that all? I already knew that."

Remus looked askance at her:  
>"How can you know that? I've only known it for a few days myself."<p>

"I know you Remus" Lily said with a smile "and it was quite obvious, I'm actually quite surprised that I'm the only one who has notices."

"Not everyone are as clear-sighted as you" Remus said. He felt so relieved, Lily had taken it so cool and it made him feel so much more relaxed with talking about it.

Lily smiled "So, have you got any plan on how to seduce him?"

"I've absolutely no idea" Remus answered concerned and frowned. "All I know about seducing are the things he taught me".

"You could use that" Lily said. "Sirius tends to be kind of narcissistic" she chuckled "so I think you should act like he normally does. You need to blow him away. Go at him like you've never been denied anything in your entire life. Take what you want without hesitation. Then you certainly have him in the bag.


End file.
